When Enough is Enough
by Little Angel 19
Summary: What happens when The Rock gets fed up by the lack of recognition and the way Jericho wins his matches...? Please R&R! ^_^ (strong PG13 for some language...)
1. Default Chapter

Finally!! Well, here it is. The comeback of Little Angel 19. ::sigh:: It took long enough for my computer to not crash on me each time I tried to upload something. (let's hope it stays that way…) Well, here's a new fic from my part. I hope you like it, and all reviews are *very* appreciated! ^_^V Enjoy!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Rock, take care of that-"  
  
"Would you shut up, man!? Shit, this damn pain in my elbow is enough, I don't need you to come telling me what to do, and what not to do…" The Rock looked at his bandaged elbow and then looked down at the floor, sighing. "I'm sorry, man. You're just trying to give me some advice and here I am feeling too sorry for myself to even listen…"  
  
His friend, a crew member that he had known since he had come in the business, smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I understand. You gonna be ok?"  
  
Rock nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. If not, the next two weeks I have to take off is going to make me be ok…"  
  
As his friend left he just sat down on one of the benches from the locker room. His elbow was hurting like hell, but he tried to block it out. He couldn't believe a dumb ass mistake from a jackass had caused a bone in his elbow to set out of place, or something like that. He had been too busy thinking what he was going to do to that son of a bitch to even listen to what the EMT was saying, but the words "You won't be able to compete in a while" were the only things that stayed and burned in his mind.  
  
Rock sighed and looked up, looking around. "How could this happen to me again…? For two weeks, I'm going to be taken away from action… Two damn weeks… And all because of…" Anger started to build up in him again and he stood up, looking at his elbow frowning at it. He was tired of bandages. He was tired of not being able to fight for some reason or another. It always gave Vince a reason to not put him in the main matches, just like always. Furiously, he started unbandaging his arm and threw the bandages across the room with his not-hurting arm. He wasn't going to take it anymore. No more nice guy... No more of that.... No more useless matches… Hell, he was The Rock! The Most Electrifying Man in sports entertainment! He knew it, and the rest of the world knew it. They were too damn jealous to even admit it to themselves, let alone say that it was so to the rest. For being one of the best, others wanted to keep him down. Others didn't want The Great One to shine with greatness. They just wanted him to be kept down. Well, no more of that anymore. That was gone and never coming back. There was a reason why The Rock was how he was; fearless and damn sure of himself. Why he was confident and never needed anyone on his side, besides from all the betrayals that he had gone through. He never needed anyone by his side, and the rest showed him why time after time; turning on people can happen in a heartbeat, without a second thought about anything or anyone.  
  
Furious again, Rock flung his locker room door open and started in the search of that son of a bitch. No more… He hadn't even taken the time to put a shirt over his bare upper body or change from the sport shorts he had put on after the EMT's had left. Rock's face was read with anger, and his lips formed a thin line while his right hand formed a tight fist.  
  
"Jericho!" Rock yelled, opening doors through the hallway. "Show your punk ass right out here, you fucking moron. What, too scared to face The Rock!?"  
  
Jericho came out with his cell phone in hand. "What the hell do you want, 'The Rock'? You came to thank me for-"  
  
Before Chris could continue, Rock pushed his way through his locker room and threw him on the lockers; back first. "You think that what you did was the greatest thing in the world, huh? You think you got rid of The Rock with what you did to my elbow!?" Rock's eyes were filled with rage and Jericho saw that as Rock kneeled next to where Jericho was laying. "You just managed to open my eyes, Jericho. You're just a waste of time, and you don't even deserve those titles you have around your waist or me losing my time with a match day after day. I can beat you in a heartbeat, and I will soon enough. You want to talk about what you deserve? You deserve a whooping from here until The Rock gets tired of it, and you know when that'll be…?" Rock sneered as he lifted Jericho from his shirt. "Never, because I've been keeping it in me damn too long to stop myself."  
  
"Rock… Rock come on. That shot to your elbow was just an accident! I never- "  
  
The Rock looked at him in disgust. "If you do something at least have the damn guts to admit it, you punk ass bitch. You want to get rid of me so you can have a clean shot at being the number one in the WWF. You want me crippled, so you can show off just how much power and strength you have here, well, guess what? That's not going to happen any time soon. Whatever you throw at me, whatever that is, it's never going to stop me from whooping your ass just the way you deserve it."  
  
Some referees came in running and separated Rock from Chris, as some other referees checked on Chris' condition.  
  
"Get away from me! That son of a-"  
  
"Rock! What the hell is going on here?!" Vince was just walking in, seeing the whole scene.  
  
"You want to know what's going on, Vince?" Jericho said, standing with the help of some lockers. "That maniac just came barging in and went nuts! *That's* what happened!"  
  
Vince turned to Rock with a glare, which Rock responded with a glare of his own. "I don't care what you do Vince. Suspend me, put me in those dumb ass matches you keep thinking about. I don't care, but whatever you do, you can be damn sure that The Rock is going to come back with full revenge in mind. You can't stop this Vince. You've let it go on for far too long. Keep your golden boy. Your 'undisputed champion'. When *I* come back, you'll see just what I'm going to have in mind. We'll see who the *real* champion will be…"  
  
With that said, Rock glared at them, full aware of the consequences of his actions and went to get his stuff. Vince went over to Jericho, and Jericho turned to look at Vince after seeing The Rock leave. "What are you going to do? Suspend him?"  
  
Vince shook his head, with a smirk. "Naw, not right now. He has to miss two weeks anyway because of that great move you did."  
  
Angle, who had been standing next to one of the referees spoke up, letting his presence be known. "What about when he comes back…?"  
  
Vince took a deep breath, not knowing what to answer to his two 'boys'. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see…"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Like it? Next chapter will be up soon! ^_^  
  
~Little Angel 19 (blueangel879@yahoo.com) 


	2. When Enough is Enough- Chapter 2

Chapter 2- When Enough is Enough  
  
Thank you for your reviews!! I appreciate it so much!! Keep sending me your opinions please! They mean a lot and it helps me work on it even more. Thank you!! ^_^V Enjoy!   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Jericho paced around the messed up locker room after the 'brawl' with The Rock. Who the hell did he think he was anyway?! "Does he actually think he can beat a living legend?!"  
  
Angle was passing by and heard Jericho's question. "You know Chris, talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness..."  
  
Jericho mocked him and sat on a bench. "I have no time for your stupid jokes Kurt."  
  
Angle frowned and sat next to Jericho. "What's wrong? Don't tell me that what The Rock said actually got to you..."  
  
Jericho pretended to be offended and surprised. "What? You've got to be kidding! You mean... You thought..." Jericho broke into a forced laughter while Angle just smiled and nodded.   
  
"Sure Chris. Whatever you say. Oh, Vince said he'd see us tomorrow before the show, and... ::smirks:: The Rock won't be there, so... You don't have to hide, ok?"  
  
Jericho glared at his 'friend' and mumbled something before picking up his stuff and heading towards the parking lot. Once there, he heard some noises that made him stop right away. Could that be... Naw, it couldn't be! The Rock had been kicked out by security earlier. 'But who says he didn't come back...?', he thought. No, it couldn't be. No one would be as stupid as to come back to face suspension or maybe even unemployment...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What Jericho didn't know was that The Rock wasn't the one in the arena's parking lot. In fact, he wasn't anywhere near that place as he was driving to the airport so he could go back home. He was still pissed off at the whole situation with Jericho and Vince... Hell, he was pissed at everything and everyone!   
  
After he parked and took out his luggage he started heading in to get the ticket back home to 'heal' from his injury, even though it was against his own will. When he was in the plane, waiting for it to leave that city, he took one last look at the window still thinking about what had happened earlier...  
  
~*~*~*~*~TWO WEEKS LATER*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vince had been on the lookout for The Rock. His two weeks were up. According to the doctors he as 100% better, so there was absolutely no reason for him to stay away from the World Wrestling Federation. Right now, giving a suspension to 'The Brahma Bull' didn't sound like a bad idea. In fact, in Vince's mind, it was a great idea! But he knew that his 50/50 partner wouldn't allow it and just bring Rock back in an instant...  
  
"Well, hello Vince..."  
  
Vince turned around to face the person who owned that deep voice. "Rock... Glad to see you again and finally have you back."   
  
Vince extended his hand to which Rock responded with a frown. "Glad to have me back, huh? Well your face doesn't exactly show that. In fact, I'd say it shows some... fear..."  
  
Rock smirked when he saw Vince's eye grow wide. Vince, noticing the immediate smirk, came up with something. "It wasn't 'fear'! I'm just... surprised that... the two weeks passed by so quickly! Yeah, that's it..."  
  
Rock shook his head. "You couldn't be more of a jackass even if you tried Vince..." And with that, Rock started heading to his locker room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell do you mean he's back!? Tonight?!" Chris Jericho was just listening to the news from Vince, but he had known Rock was there. Hell, he saw the 6'5 wrestler walk out of his car wearing his jeans, a white Team Bring It shirt and a black jacket with his sports bag over his shoulder. He seemed somewhat stronger than last time; even through the jacket it could be seen. "Vince, we have to make him not interfere in my matches! He's going to want payback!"  
  
"Chris, calm down!" Vince forced Chris to sit. "We have to think about this carefuly. No rushes, no nothing. You are understand? You're the Undisputed Champion, for crying out loud!"  
  
Angle looked up from lacing his boots to see his boss tranquilizing Jericho. "Don't worry Chris. I'll help you take care of The Rock."  
  
Jericho looked at him. "Yeah? What exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
"... Nothing right now, but I'll think of something..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jericho was defending his title against Kane, and was quickly losing strength against the Big Red Machine. Out of nowhere Vince and Angle ran down to interfere by hitting Kane with steel chairs. As if that wasn't enough, Test ran down as well to help and fans started chanting for The People's Champion.   
  
It wasn't long until The Rock made the save, clearing the ring from everyone except the laying Kane and Jericho. Jericho tried to fight back as to not be seen as a mere coward, but was quickly caught by the fury of The Brahma Bull and The Rock Bottom.  
  
Kane sat up and handed Rock a microphone to which Rock received and kneeled down next to Jericho, glaring at him with all the rage he felt inside of him. "This isn't over Jericho, and until now you've come to realize it. Just how you have plans, The Rock can come up with those same 'evil' plans. When that happens... You're going to wish you hadn't crossed my path, Chris. I'm going to make you wish you were still at some damn house show, or at least out of the hospital. If you smell... what The Rock... is cooking."  
  
Rock got up, throwing the microphone at Jericho while Vince and Angle pulled Jericho out of the ring. Jericho held his titles close to him as he made his way backstage. "Soon enough...", Rock mouthed. "Soon enough..." 


	3. 

A.N- Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. ^_^;; I kinda got a writer's block for this fic. -_- Yeah, yeah... I've been posting other stories but I got a writer's block for this one... But I have chapter three! ^_^V Oh!! And thank you for your reviews! And I know I put "I" and "me" for Rocky, and I'm glad you caught that. See, the fact that he talks in first person is sorta like...a clue to show just how pissed he really is. I hope that answered it. ^_^;; Now...Enjoy!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Rock was pacing around his locker room when the door flung open. Rock shot his eyes over to the door, frowning, and saw the person walking in.  
  
"What do you want, Austin?"  
  
Austin shrugged and leaned against the door. "Talk to you."  
  
Rock kept frowning and stopped his pacing. "Talk to The Rock, huh? Well, The Rock is listening so make this short so you can get your ass on out of here."  
  
Austin glared at him slightly. "Boy, my reasons of being here *were* to make a deal with you, but if you're not interested..."  
  
"The Rock is *not* interested."  
  
Austin frowned at him again. "It'd help you do what you want to--"  
  
"The Rock--... *I* don't need any help. I don't need help from you, nor anyone else, understood?"  
  
Rock started glaring at Austin as memories from the day after WrestleMania came to him. Here was the man that had beaten him with a chair just to get a title and was now offering his help. Well, he wasn't even close to saying yes. He was just waiting for Austin to get on out of his locker room so he could be left alone again. Austin, however, didn't even move from his place. He was looking at Rock, as if thinking of something as he stood. "Suit yourself. I just thought you'd like a little help in that crazy plan of yours to get the title... After all, I *do* know McMahon's weaknesses... And then, after we get rid of them, you and I can be the only ones competing for the title..."  
  
Rock frowned even deeper than how he had been. "'A little bit of help'...? Well, thank you for being so considerate, Stone Cold, but I can do what I want to do just fine. On my own."  
  
Austin shrugged and started heading for the exit, saying, "Alright. But when you come crawling to me for help when Vince tries to run you out of here I'm not sure I will help you then."  
  
As Austin left, Rock kept glaring at him, as if trying to burn a whole through the back of Austin's head. There wouldn't be a need for that 'help' Austin was offering... As Rock was still glaring at the door that Austin had gone through, his phone suddenly started ringing. Annoyed that he couldn't get a moment to just prepare for his match, he picked up the phone and looked at the caller I.D to see who it was. The fact that the I.D was blocked annoyed Rock even more, but he answered nonetheless. He didn't need to say a 'hello' or a 'what' since the person on the other side didn't even let him talk.  
  
"Rock, before anything can be said, I want you to know that--"  
  
Rock recognized the voice immediately and sighed. "What do you want? The Rock's kind of busy right now. He has a match in just a few minutes, you know..."  
  
"I know you have a match, but I have a plan that you can't refuse. You see--"  
  
"Why the hell does everyone have a plan?! Don't you think I can do this on my own?"  
  
The person ignored the question and continued as if Rock hadn't said anything. "I don't want to steal your shot at the title, and I sure as hell don't want to take your spotlight when the plan *does* work. The only thing I want is to get my revenge on a certain someone, and I think you know who I mean..." When Rock didn't interrupt, the person just smiled in relief and nodded. "I suppose you agree...?"  
  
Rock took a while to answer, but when he did he sat down on the bench next to the lockers. "I haven't answered anything." Again, he didn't say anything. It sounded like a good idea... Why not agree? He had a lot of reasons why to not agree. What if they were just lying...? What if they just wanted to pretend to be on his side while he was actually in the side of Vince...? What if... Before he let his thoughts to continue, he just nodded slightly. "You got a deal."  
  
"Great. I'll--"  
  
Rock stopped him by clearing his throat. "The Rock's not done. You do something- anything - that you're not supposed to do in this and the deal falls through, understand? The minute The Rock sees that you're not just messing with him, your candy ass will be checked to the SmackDown Hotel, you understand? And I'm not bluffing. I hope you know that."  
  
The person nodded. "I know, and I agree with you. Don't worry. I'm not planning any of that. I have stuff to lose if this goes wrong, and a lot to gain if this goes right. You lose; I lose. You win; I win. We got two choses, and I'm not willing or planning or even thinking to lose anything. I'll let you get ready for your match now."  
  
With that, they both hanged up. Rock tossed his cell phone back in his sports bag and sighed, passing his hands along his hair. Why the hell did he agree...? He had everything under control and now he agreed to 'team' up with someone he didn't even liked... But then again, he didn't like much people... He, at least, respected this person and he just hoped that everything could work out...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angle was watching Jericho pace back and forth in Vince's office. They were both waiting for Vince to come in and give the orders to go out, but apparently the time hadn't come yet.   
  
"Would you stop that?" Angle finally said. "I'm getting dizzy by just looking at you...!"  
  
Jericho gave him a look and kept pacing. "You really don't have to be watching me then..." When he realized that pacing was doing no help, Jericho stopped infront of Angle. "Are you *sure* your plan is going to work...?"  
  
Angle smirked slightly and nodded. "Don't worry, Chris... My plan is going to work out perfectly and 'The Rock' isn't going to get his title shot. Not now...and not ever anymore..."  
  
Jericho smirked back at Angle as VInce walked in the office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night Rock was fighting The Undertaker for his number one contender spot for the title the day after. Everything seemed to be going fine throughout the whole match until the crowd started booing suddenly. Rock frowned and turned to the ramp, but nothing nor no one was seen there. Undertaker started running towards Rock but he quickly reversed it with a spinebuster to do The People's Elbow. Before he could even take off his elbow pad, however, someone hit Rock from behind with a chair. Rock fell over and heard the bell ring. The match was over... He had won, but it didn't count because of the disqualification...   
  
Pissed, Rock looked up at the ramp and saw The Undertaker, Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho going backstage. He had lost his only chance... It was all planned... Rock gave them a glare to the three of them, but he knew that soon everything was going to be over. Soon, he'd get his revenge and he'd be the champion...   
  
Soon enough... 


End file.
